


Возвращение

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [11]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: — Ты только ко мне вернулся, а тебя норовит снова забрать всякая дрянь, — Ротгер теперь лег щекой на его ладонь. Волосы неровными волнистыми прядями рассыпались по одеялу. Олаф принялся медленно расчесывать пальцами кончики. Он не мог сделать ничего иного ни со своей, ни с чужой болью.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Профиль автора: https://ficbook.net/authors/4481300

– И всё же, дорогой адмирал цур зее, как я рад вас видеть! – Вальдес расплылся бы в улыбке, если бы уже не скалился, как бешеная тварь. Наоборот – поумерил пыл. Точно постарался. Вылилось это в почти непристойную улыбочку.

Кальдмеер оценил его попытку и даже кивнул в ответ. Ставшая знакомой улыбочка согрела сердце – Ротгер совсем не изменился. Холодок оттого, чья кровь сейчас покрывала его рукава, не прошел, но…

– Взаимно, – во рту пересохло, и говорить было тяжелее, чем стоять. Олаф коротко поднял уголок губ, восполняя отсутствие интонации.

Плечо, а вместе с ним и весь бок, болели уже привычно. Кальдмеер редко замечал шрамы, так долго напоминающие о себе. Этот – спустя год, последние несколько дней – почти без перерывов. Ровно после тех нескольких дружелюбных тычков от офицеров Вернера. Олаф шагнул навстречу Вальдесу, недовольно успев заметить, как Руперт попытался подать ему руку. Его качнуло пусть ощутимо, но незаметно – если не присматриваться. Тот же Вальдес внимания не обратил вовсе.

Качнуло волнами и несчастную «Глаубштерн», и вот тогда Олаф пошатнулся так, что это могло бы выглядеть странно. Пожалуй, что и выглядело – от рваного шага в сторону боль стрельнула где-то под ребрами, и он невольно согнулся.

– Надеюсь, голова у вас кружится от счастья встречи, – Ротгер поймал его прежде Руперта, всё так же подхватив под руку, разве что на более близкой дистанции.

Тревожная для Вальдеса интонация Олафу не нравилась. Мало ему бывшего адъютанта, так еще и бывший (впрочем, нет, еще вполне настоящий) враг беспокоится о сущей ерунде. Чтоб их дюжина зубанов, кажется, что если он почешет щеку, они приведут к нему десяток лекарей.

– Она не кружится.

Вальдес недоверчиво покачал головой. Олаф посмотрел на него с усталым неудовольствием. Кокетливо-обиженный вздох, раздавшийся после, стал подтверждением того, что его поняли и услышали. Точно не изменился.

Голова, как ни странно, действительно не кружилась, только стоять и ходить было неприятно. Лечь бы сейчас, хоть в каюте, хоть на палубе… Однако у Вальдеса определенно были планы и на Бермессера, и на него, и пропустить происходящее Олаф не мог.

– Я все равно не собирался вас отпускать, – Вальдес удобнее перехватил его руку, – теперь вообще ни на шаг не отпущу.

Год – это не так много, – подумалось Олафу. По крайней мере, на свободе. Не изменились ни шутки, ни взгляды, никуда не делись постоянные прикосновения. Он чуть усмехнулся хулиганской интонации и, хоть сперва и не собирался, оперся увереннее. Взгляд то цеплялся за горизонт, то опускался на смуглые пальцы «врага». Кровь и другие признаки недавнего абордажа Олаф приятными для глаз не находил. Насмотрелся.

Налетел легкий ветер, неожиданно пробравшийся даже под рубашку. Олаф поежился. С холодом последнее время накатывала слабость, особенно остро – в этот раз.

***

Ротгер громко и зло выругался, понимая, что не успевает удержать побледневшего и решившего так невовремя потерять сознание Олафа. Руперт промолчал – очевидно, он был совершенно согласен.

– Теперь у меня еще больше счетов к дорогому Бе-Ме, – поделился Ротгер с Рупертом с кровожадным удовольствием. Кровожадность несколько ослабляло то, что он очень осторожно перевернул вернувшегося к нему ценного гостя на бок и теперь ощупывал его затылок. Только разбитой головы не хватало. – Жаль, разобраться с ним придется без вашего адмирала.

И разбираться они будут быстро. К Леворукому пафосные казни и речи. Олаф важнее.

***

Олаф открыл глаза в чьей-то каюте. Было холодно, даже несмотря на лежащее на нем одеяло, бок болел еще острее – боль в плече отстреливала под ребра с завидным упорством. Он попытался сесть, но слабость никуда не делась. Тело подчинялось плохо и неохотно, Олаф только поднял подушку, оставаясь лежать.

Итак. Их перехватил Вальдес, они почти обнимались на палубе, и через несколько мгновений, по его ощущениям, он оказался здесь. Кажется, не Глаубштерн – уже Астера? Не могли же они так хорошо выпить, празднуя встречу, тогда бы он помнил хоть что-то. Олаф сполз с подушки пониже и мрачно усмехнулся. Неужели обморок?

В дверях показался строгий марикьяре – верно, местный врач. Он сказал что-то по-кэналлийски, а сразу следом заглянул и Вальдес.

– Наконец-то вы очнулись! – Олаф поморщился от слишком резкого голоса и устало кивнул. Интересно, обмороки всегда так выматывают? Кстати, сколько он…

– Мы на Астере, а вы у меня в постели, – Ротгер понятливо заговорил тише, но от шутки не удержался. Олаф даже ее оценил, правда с некоторым запозданием. – И «отдыхаете» вы уже второй час.

Снова эти нотки беспокойства, но в этот раз они не вызвали у Олафа раздражения. А Ротгер еще и сел прямо на пол у постели, зачем-то потрогал его руку, очень театрально нахмурился и поверрнулся ко второму вошедшему. Олаф даже не вслушивался в фразы – он и талиг сейчас понимал с трудом, что уж говорить о почти незнакомом кэналлийском. Или не кэналлийском, Чужой их разберет.

Вальдес повысил голос, и Олаф коротко сжал его ладонь, так и лежавшую на одеяле. Пальцы сжимались слабо, словно после долгого сна, но этого хватило – вице-адмирал даже не обернулся, только кивнул и заговорил тише.

Олаф так и не отпустил его руку, теперь лишь слегка удерживая ее. Пальцы мерзли больше обычного, а отогревать их в почти всегда теплых (сейчас – даже горячих) ладонях Ротгера было очень приятно. Вальдес, кажется, успокоился, о чем-то договорившись, и теперь гладил его руку, перехватив удобнее. Олаф с опасением покосился на врача, но тот продолжал что-то объяснять, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое.

Наконец, Ротгер оборвал его и обернулся.

– Пока вы были без сознания, Хосе уже осмотрел вас – я взял на себя наглость вас раздеть, – Олаф перевел взгляд с лица Вальдеса на рукав и кивнул. Рукав был незнакомым, но для осознания этого потребовалось время. – Ах да! Вместо вашей рубашки я дал вам другую, вы, кажется, очень мерзли.

– Спасибо, – Олаф все еще мерз, но чужая рубашка действительно была более плотной и теплой.

– Не за что, – Ротгер весело сверкнул глазами и снова чуть посерьезнел. – Сейчас Хосе хочет кое-что спросить, чтобы убедиться в том, что он надумал, – он сморщил нос в легкой насмешке, явно выражая сомнения в выводах.

Олаф усмехнулся и снова кивнул.

– Когда вас последний раз били в живот? – Ротгер бессовестно переплел их пальцы, словно успокаивая. Вспомнилась его давняя фраза про «постоять за себя только в море» – видимо, своего мнения он так и не изменил.

– Несколько дней назад. До этого еще несколько раз, не так давно, – ему показалось, что стало тихо, – хотя было немногим тише, чем на любом другом корабле, идущем в порт.

Через пару секунд Ротгер перевел его ответ, Хосе наклонил голову и нахмурился. Кроме слабости и холода накатила невнятная тревога, объединившая, видимо, всех присутствующих. Олаф устало закрыл глаза под вновь начавшийся спор Ротгера и лекаря. Ротгер злился – и хорошо, если на Бермессера, а не на высказанные предположения о причинах его обморока и слабости.

Ротгер обхватил его холодные пальцы горячей ладонью, и Олаф только сейчас заметил, что они с доктором замолчали.

– Олле, – Олаф распахнул глаза. Уход Хосе он, оказывается, тоже пропустил. Теперь с ним был только Ротгер. – Он сказал, что ты умираешь, – голос у Ротгера был тихий и даже обиженный. Олаф никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил так.

«Вздор», – подумал он, глядя в неожиданно серьезные черные глаза. Ротгер улыбнулся – очень мрачно, очень криво, словно прочитал его мысли. Прижал его ладонь к щеке.

– Он сказал, что у тебя внутри рана. Здесь, слева. Что от ударов что-то повредилось.

– Я думал, это отдает плечо, – Олаф покачал головой. Мысли текли, словно густой кисель. Ему становилось страшно очень медленно и очень слабо. Он неверяще опустил взгляд на одеяло. – И как долго?

– Несколько дней. Или несколько часов. Он не знает, – Ротгер ответил все также ровно, а после наклонил голову, уткнулся носом и губами в ладонь. – Я теперь от тебя не отойду.

– Ротгер… – Олаф решил хотя бы попытаться образумить его. В конце концов, на нем корабль, а умирающим Олаф себя никак не мог почувствовать.

– Олаф, нам до Хексберга те самые несколько часов, а после без меня уж как-нибудь с неделю обойдутся.

Олаф удивленно поднял брови.

– Неделю, – подтвердил Ротгер. – Я очень скучал. Не рассчитывай отделаться от меня раньше, чем мы будем в порту! Может, ты еще вылечишься Хосе на зло!

Олаф уже слышал, как Ротгер злился на то, чего не мог исправить, и в исцеление не поверил. Впрочем, в то, что он умрет за пару часов, он не верил тем более – скорее, через два-три дня.

К ним постучали, заглянул Руперт. Ротгер снова согревал в ладонях его пальцы, и Олаф даже не думал его останавливать. Теперь слухи ничего не смогут ему сделать – просто не успеют, а Вальдес словно мечтал об их появлении. За него Олаф не переживал.

– Мой адмирал, – Руперт обозрел каюту и явно не знал, что сказать. – Вы очнулись.

Олаф улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Вас же осмотрели? Что с вами? – Руперту, видимо, было не до Вальдеса – он слишком переживал. И поэтому Олаф совершенно не представлял, что ответить.

Он оглянулся на Ротгера – у него слова всегда находились. Глупые, неподходящие порой – но они были.

– Я не лекарь, о дорогой родич кесаря, бывшего и нынешнего, – Ротгер снова развернулся к двери, обтер штанами доски пола, – и объяснить, какие последствия могут быть от слишком сильных ударов в живот, вряд ли смогу. Вы, кажется, увлекались медициной, и поймете это лучше меня. Можете даже спросить Хосе, когда он будет свободен. Если найдете себе переводчика.

Руперт посмотрел в глаза Олафу, и тот улыбнулся виновато и печально. Что он может сделать? И что он может сказать своему очень умному и явно понимающему ситуацию адъютанту?

– Мой адмирал, мне остаться с вами? – теперь он говорил на дриксен. Так спрашивают о том, что и без иных советов считают должным выполнить, но долгов у Руппи перед ним точно не было. И совершенно не хотелось, чтобы он запомнил его мучающимся от боли, слабым и ничего не соображающим.

– Не нужно. Иди, – Олаф высвободил ладонь из пальцев Ротгера и слабо пожал руку, получив в ответ до боли сильное пожатие.

У Руперта, судя по хмурому взгляду, определенно были возражения, наверняка всё те же: на Ротгере корабль, он сам – хотя бы из Дриксен и вообще адъютант, и он должен…

– Иди, – он вовремя опустил руку на одеяло, и Руперт, недовольно смолчав, развернулся и вышел чеканным шагом.

Ротгер поднялся, как только закрылась дверь, запер ее и снова устроился у постели. Олаф молчал, не зная, что сказать, и не желая говорить.

– Ты только ко мне вернулся, а тебя норовит снова забрать всякая дрянь, – Ротгер теперь лег щекой на его ладонь. Волосы неровными волнистыми прядями рассыпались по одеялу. Олаф принялся медленно расчесывать пальцами кончики. Он не мог сделать ничего иного ни со своей, ни с чужой болью.

Он устал.

Бок снова скрутило, но даже это не пробудило разум, затянувшийся плотной поволокой. И тем более слабо он ощутил теплое прикосновение к тыльной стороне ладони. Ему было очень холодно и очень хотелось спать.

– Ротгер, я мерзну, – он продолжал гладить волосы и сказал это, кажется, невпопад.

Волосы под пальцами дернулись, Ротгер поднял на него взгляд.

– И, похоже, засыпаешь. Давай я залезу к тебе под одеяло? Я очень теплый, – Олаф рассчитывал на привычную шутку в его голосе, но ее не было.

Зато было тепло, то самое тепло, которое было и в объятиях Вальдеса, рассказывавшего совершенно непонятно, но очень подробно сказку на чужом языке. Олаф не сумел отогреться, а боль все накатывала и накатывала, как накатывают волны на скалу, но он все равно совершенно пропустил момент, когда совсем закрыл глаза.

***

– Олаф, ты холодный, как настоящий мертвец, – мрачно усмехнулся Ротгер, поцеловал совсем седые теперь волосы и залез ладонью под рубашку – так отогреть будет сподручнее. Он погладил Олафа по груди, замер, погладил еще раз – медленнее и сильнее.

Они были в получасе пути до Хексберга. Сердце Олафа Кальдмеера больше не билось.


End file.
